Envious
by T.K. Hale
Summary: Crazyness! William has always had these visions. He can't live his life. Then he meets Maes Hughes and everything changes  chapter 3 is up! Pairings, to find out read it! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Envious

A crazy fic written by an insane person.

_T.K.: Hi people!_

_Ed: HEY! You don't waste time, didn't we just say goodbye?_

_T.K: (Evil laugh) I have had way to many stories stuck up in my brain too long _

_( plus I'm home sick from school what else can I do?)_

_Ed: O.O YOUR SICK? (runs)_

_T.K.: XD. Anyway I have to warn you this fic is crazy, only I could think of it. It's based off of the first anime. It's in an alternate dimension where there is no alchemy. XD There aren't any homunculi so they are all normal people. There was also no civil war. How is this still FMA you ask? Read and find out!_

Chapter 1

William Hohenheim groaned as he awoke form another terrible dream. He always had these terrible dreams of monsters, and alchemists, and his stupid father. He hated his father. William's mother Dante and his father Van had never really loved each other. Then had conceived him completely on accident when they were just teens, then they got married because they felt it was their duty. When it didn't work out, Dante had run off and nobody heard from her again. So Van was left to raise William. William was ten. Then his father remarried a woman called Trisha. They had two snot-nosed brats now.

William shrugged off the uncomfortable felling of thinking about that, and got up. He made his way down stairs where Trisha was making breakfast. William's half siblings, Edward and Alphonse, were playing on the floor.

"Hey shrimp should you still be playing with dolls, your like 7 now aren't you?" Envy muttered to the oldest, Edward.

Edward stuck out his tongue at his older brother "They aren't dolls they are action figures, idiot. AND DON"T CALL ME SHRIMP!"

"I think they are dolls pipsqueak," William smirked

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE WILLY?" Ed screamed back.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING WILLY? William screamed back. He hated being called anything but William.

"Boys please stop fighting, your upsetting Al," Trisha murmured.

"It's his fault," Both boys screamed.

Ed pointed a finger at William, which William grabbed. All at once images came pouring into Williams head. A monster hurting an older Ed, an monster killing an older Ed, a horrifying dragon killing his father. Somehow William knew in his heart that the monster and the dragon were him.

William let go of Ed's finger in a daze.

"Trisha, I'm gong out." He muttered.

"Please come back before dinner Will." Trisha asked.

"Whatever," William responded not even noticing that the woman had shortened his name.

Last Brig Bar

William slouched up to the bar and muttered something about a beer to the bartender.

He hear a laugh beside him. Someone muttered "Don't John, he is obviously underage."

William turned to see who dared to deny him his (not so rightful) beer. He saw a man with black hair, and glasses.

"What the hell do you know," William demanded.

"Come on you can't be over seventeen," the man responded.

Will was shocked, no one ever guessed his age right, he looked way older than he was.

The man laughed again and held out his hand.

"Names Maes Hughes," The man said kindly "and you are?"

William refused the hand and looked down.

"William Hohenheim," He responded

"Ah, your Van Hohenheim's oldest," Hughes responded.

"No, I'm not you have the wrong person," William said irritability.

Maes laughed again "sure I do, you have two little brothers right? How are they doing?"

William growled, "they are spoiled, and selfish, and they take up all of Van's time so who cares?"

"Sounds like your envious."

"What?" William asked, he was sure he had hear this idiot wrong.

"It sounds like you are envious of you two brothers," Maes said seriously.

"I AM NOT!" William shouted.

"I think I'll call you Envy, William doesn't seem to fit you," Maes mused.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" William shouted.

"Well Envy I have to be off it was nice to meet you," Maes said. He turned to leave "By the way you shouldn't yell like that here.

William didn't even know what to think of the strange man. he knew one thing though.

That man made him _really_ angry.

_Author's notes:_

_T.K.: Yeah, It isn't too crazy yet…._

_Ed: Shakes head._

_Al: (Runs in and tackles T.K.) I'm back._

_T.K.: Yep! O.O I forgot to say that I DON'T OWN FMA!_

_Al: Have you ever owned FMA?_

_T.K.: No never…._

_Ed: T.K Really wants you to review!_

_T.K/ED/Al: See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Envious

_Author's notes: _

_T.K.: Hey people I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long (Actually it wasn't THAT long ago) I was working on another fic…._

_Ed: You cared about that fic more than this one?_

_T.K: O.O Noooo…._

_Al: T.K. doesn't __care does she?_

_T.K.: I care! I love you guys…_

_Ed/Al:…weirdo_

_T.K.: Thank you! Anyway I still don't own FMA!_

_Ed/Al: She never has._

_T.K.: Enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 2

As long as William could remember, he had had nightmares. Terrible nightmares full of monsters that kill people. William was always one of these monsters, he resembled a talking palmtree in a miniskirt. He also got these dreams when he was awake, when he touched certain people. It happened especially with his brothers and father. That night the dream was really bad.

_It was about that man, Hughes. He had learned about the monsters, no homunculi's, plan. So they were to get rid of him. William felt a rush, he was excited to kill. The homunculi Lust wounded Hughes. He was struggling to walk toward a phone booth. William quickly disguised himself as Maria Ross. The idiot was observitive, he noticed immediately that William wasn't Ross. William was feeling malicious, he turned himself into the man's wife. When Hughes turned to strike the shape shifter, he hesitated. William shot him, in the guise of the man's wife. He watched as the man's lifeblood spilled to the pavement. He heard Hughes's voice from the other day._

_"I think I'll call you Envy, William doesn't seem to fit you."_

_Then the dancing palmtrees came in. Later the elephants in tutus. Finally the talking shrimp in leather pants that made him want to beat someone._

An annoying ringing

William woke with a start, so now he had another person to avoid. Oh well, he would most likely never see Maes Hughes ever again. Then the doorbell (which was what awoke him) rang again. William heard Trisha run to get the door. William looked at the clock; 10 P.M. William blinked, surprised Trisha hadn't woken him up. He pulled himself out of bed; he wanted to see who was at the door.

William had a heart attack when he saw who was sitting in the living room.

Maes Hughes.

He was wearing a military uniform. There was another man with him. The other man also had black hair, the other man had cold dark eyes too.

"Oh my gawd," William thought "Hughes is a military officer, and I was trying to get a beer yesterday!"

Trisha saw him first.

"William, this is Major Hughes and Colonel Mustang, they have come to pay your father a visit."

William let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. He wasn't in trouble then.

"Oh, Mrs. Elric Will and I have met, right Envy?" Hughes said with a smile.

"HEY MY NAME ISN'T…" William started, but a strange sight caught his eye. Edward was in Hughes lap, making faces at that Mustang guy. Edward was holding on to Hughes's coat for dear life, like he was afraid to let go. Al was there to, only he was on the floor lying against the man's legs. William had only seen Edward act this way with Trisha, how strange.

"Hey what are you doing pipsqueak?" William asked curious.

"Yeah shrimp, what the hell is with those faces?" Mustang asked.

"WHO ARE YOU TWO CALLING SO SHORT HE WOULD FALL IN A COOKIE JAR IF HE TRIED TO STEAL A COOKIE?" Ed yelled.

"Edward sweetheart please don't yell at the guests," Trisha said sweatdropping.

Ed blinked then nodded, burying his face in Hughes coat.

Then a woman with blonde hair pulled into a bun walked in, she was also wearing a military uniform.

"Colonel, Major, you have a call from central," The woman said.

"We had better take that, I guess we will have to talk to Hohenheim some other time," Mustang muttered.

The men rose, Hughes putting Edward down. Everyone was surprised when silent tears fell down Ed and Al's faces.

Edward tugged on Hughes's sleeve, "Uncle Maes, please don't leave again."

Hughes smiled "Edward I will be back, plus we just met I haven't left you yet."

Edward shook his head, and wiped his eyes.

Hughes came over to William.

"See you around Envy," Hughes whispered "just make sure it isn't at the bar ok?"

William flushed, "DON"T CALL ME THAT!"

Hughes smiled, then he left behind Mustang and the blonde woman.

William now was REALLY sure that Hughes drove him crazy.

_Author's notes:_

_T.K.: XD dancing palmtrees in miniskirts…_

_Ed: Yay glaring at the Colonel!_

_Al: I was barely in this…_

_T.K.: Sorry Al, this is a fic where I torture the palmtree! _

_Ed: (snickers)_

_Envy: WHAT THE HELL CRAZY FANGIRL! I NEVER AGREED TO BE IN THIS FIC! I WOULD NEVER DREAM OF ALL THAT STUFF._

_T.K.: O.O (ignores Envy) PLEASE READERS REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE? (Offers cookie). _

_Ed/Al/T.K.: See you next chapter!_

_Envy: I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!_


	3. Chapter 3

Envious

_Author's notes:_

_T.K.: Hey! I'm finally updating!_

_Ed: You care about every other fic more than this one!_

_T.K.: NOT TRUE!_

_Envy: WHY THE HELL AM I HERE AGAIN?_

_T.K.: Your fun to torture!_

_Envy: I'm going to murder you in your sleep!_

_Ed: No you won't…_

_T.K.: I still don't own FMA! T_T_

_Envy: AND YOU NEVER WILL TOU CRAZY FANGIRL WITH ACCESS TO THE INTERNET!_

_T.K.: an announcement, even though William really hates to be called Will, that's what I'm going to type because I'm a lazy writer! Poor Will…_

_Envy: IT'S WILLIAM!_

_T.K.: Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 3

Will was seriously considering running and never coming back. Tomorrow was his eighteenth birthday. Lately his dreams had been getting worse. Ever since Maes Hughes started coming over regularly. Ed was especially close to the man. It made Will feel weird, seeing his little brother so comfortable with the man.

Will made up his mind, he was going to run. He packed the few things that actually meant anything to him. Then he left house that he had called home for so many years. Even if it was a stupid home with stupid people.

Will walked toward the bus station. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, he just wanted to get far away from here.

"You're a little old to be running away from home aren't you?" Will heard a familiar voice say from a nearby bench.

Hughes was sitting there, his gold eyes staring curiously at Will.

"Who says I'm running away? I'm just taking a long vacation from my living quarters," Envy stated smugly.

Hughes smiled.

"If you just want out of the house, come live with me," Hughes said smirking. "It's better than going somewhere where you might end up sleeping on the streets."

Will flushed "Why the hell would I live with you!"

Will just wanted to get away, Hughes was one of the people he was trying to avoid.

"It's not your house, plus we are friends right?" Hughes said smiling.

"No way in hell am I ever going to be your friend," Will muttered, then he turned and (forgetting his visions and the fact Hughes was a officer in the military) pushed the older man.

Then Will experienced the worst visions he had ever had. He felt his eyes roll in the back of his head. He fell to the ground. He saw horrible things; blood, death, destruction. He never felt so terrified in his life.

"Envy? ENVY? WILLIAM!" Hughes shouted.

Will snapped back quickly. He felt queasy, he sat up and saw Hughes's worried expression.

"Don't look at me like that," Will said hoarse "This happens sometimes."

"You should see a doctor," Hughes said immediately "You could have something serious."

Will shook his head, "Visions aren't serious."

Will blinked, it took him about three seconds to process the fact he had just told his biggest secret to this man.

"Visions? As in of the future?" Hughes asked questionably.

"No, I think it's more like visions of another dimension," Will said.

Why the hell was he telling this man this?

"What of?" Hughes asked as he said down next to Will on the pavement.

Will didn't know why, maybe he had kept it a secret for too long, but he told Hughes everything.

When Will finished Hughes looked at him strait in they eyes.

"MY LITTLE GIRL WAS REALLY THAT CUTE?" Hughes said hearts in his eyes "AND I HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WIFE IN THE WORLD! LUCKY ME! 3"

Will sweatdropped, this man was crazy! Will had just told him he had been murdered, and all the man cares about is a family that really isn't his…. It almost made Will smile.

"Well Envy I'd better get you to our house! It's cold out here!" Hughes said smiling.

"Wait!" Will said as Hughes picked him up bridal style "I never said I was going to move in with you! Don't call me Envy!"

It was then that Will realized he wasn't having visions. He was in Hughes arms but he wasn't having visions. It felt so…. nice. Will always avoided others, a single touch could send him into his visions. Now he felt like melting in the older man's arms.

_**ENVIOUS**_

When they reached Hughes house, Hughes deposited Will on the bed in the spare bedroom. Hughes smiled.

"Night Envy, sleep well."

As Hughes went to leave however, a hand stopped him.

"Please don't leave," Will whispered.

Hughes smiled, then leaned down and whispered in Will's ear.

"Don't worry I won't leave you Envy, not ever. I'm going to stay here until you ask me to leave."

Hughes went around to the other side of the bed and got in. Will turned to face the man next to him. Hughes reached over and played with a strand Will's golden hair.

"What a pretty color, I'm surprised you changed it in that other dimension." Hughes murmured.

"It's so close to that man's," Will muttered blushing.

"Your father loves you," Hughes smiled "Even if you think he doesn't."

"No he doesn't," Will sighed "He had two perfect sons, he has no need for me."

"Will, in your own way you are perfect," Hughes said seriously "It would be impossible for anyone not to love you."

Will hadn't even realized that both him and Hughes had been inching closer together until their foreheads almost touched.

Will looked deep into Maes Hughes eyes, her saw honesty, trust, love.

Will felt the little space that was between them close, and Hughes pressed his lips to Will's.

Will had never felt…so happy. He was tired of being lonely. He was tired of hating his brothers, his father, and his stepmother. He was tired of not living his life.

As Will and Maes broke apart, the mid-night chime of the clock rang out.

"Happy birthday Will, do you feel like an adult now?" Maes asked teasingly.

"For once I feel like a teenager actually," Will smiled and kissed Maes again gently.

_**End of chapter 3**_

_Author's notes:_

_T.K.: Hey! Did you like it? I like this chapter! It has amazing cuteness_

_Ed: (Can't speak out of shock)_

_Al: (Blushes)_

_Envy: (he is in a sound proof box, so he cannot speak right now, but it is believed that he is threatening T.K.'s life.)_

_T.K.: If you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me! See you next chapter!_


End file.
